


Comfort and Joy

by awintersrose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awintersrose/pseuds/awintersrose
Summary: The Sannin prepare to host a holiday party. A little bit of silly holiday sweetness and fun.





	Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! <3

“Just hear those sleigh bells ring-a-ling ting-ting-ting-a-ling too! Come on it’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with youuuuu!” Jiraiya belts, sweeping the wooden floors with gusto, the bell at the end of his hat jingling with every movement. It’s a little more than an hour until their Christmas party, and he is practically channeling Santa Claus. **  
**

Orochimaru wanders out of the master bedroom grimacing.

“Is that horrible noise really necessary? Or those?” he asks, pointing at the hat with its attached bells, jingling every time Jiraiya moves.

“So sorry to disturb you, my dear Grinch, but some of us happen to like being festive this time of year.” Jiraiya sticks out his tongue and finishes his task. “And don’t worry, the rest of my outfit will be even more jingly-jangly…as will yours.”

“Not a chance. I’m already dressed,” Orochimaru flicks his hair back, dressed from head to toe in shades of violet and blue.

Not festive whatsoever.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?!” Tsunade exclaims from their bedroom.

Jiraiya smirks and arranges the bottles of alcohol on the bar, and begins setting up the snacks and treats on the table. Looks like Tsunade has found his little surprise.

“I’m not wearing this.” She saunters out, waving the sexy Mrs. Claus outfit in his face.

“Oh, come on, Hime! I got it just for you, see? It draws lovely attention to every gorgeous part of you and since I’m to be Bad Santa, I need my loves – that’s you two – to play along.”

“Tsuna-chan, it would look rather fetching,” Orochimaru grins, picturing the skimpy red costume drawn over her generous curves.

“That’s only because you haven’t seen what he came up with for you. I will give you a hint - it involves curly toed boots and red and green striped tights.”

“Never happening.”

“Then don’t encourage him with mine.”

“Yours would fit the aesthetic much better.”

“Come on, you two,” Jiraiya cajoles, “How can I be Santa without my lady and sexy elf lover? Someone else would have to sit on my lap, and that’s no fun.”

“How about you nix the costuming and just enjoy a civilized holiday gathering with the rest of us?” Orochimaru asks, rolling his eyes.

“Because the whole point of a Christmas party is the theme and the _celebration_. Gotta deck the halls and get jolly! Besides that, you know very well that any party full of drunk soldiers is going to be anything but civilized. The last big party involved outdoor games and bets, and one of Sensei’s nephews being carried home half conscious, with his underwear on his head.”

“ _We_ did not _host_ that party,” Orochimaru asserts.

“You really think our peers won’t get rowdy? Methinks thou dost protest too much, my pretty love…” Jiraiya teases, poking the end of Oro’s nose. “I was only kidding when I called you the Grinch, but man, why do you hate Christmas so much?”

“I don’t hate it. I hate the irrationality it brings. And this legend of Santa Claus is nothing but a way to trick little children into being good all year for fear that they may not receive presents, which their parents will give them anyway. Also remember, my family doesn’t observe these traditions as more than a bit of pop culture frivolity, or have you forgotten? We’re Taoist.”

“No, you know very well I didn’t forget… you were just never this much of a grump about the holidays before,” Jiraiya sighs, giving up on his hope of getting Orochimaru into that sexy elf costume any time soon. “Well, it’s going to be a great party anyways. And the Christmas music stays, so don’t you dare touch that radio.”

“Fine.”

“And what’s your excuse, Hime?” Jiraiya raises an eyebrow at Tsunade.

“Me? I plan on drinking well tonight and…this skimpy thing is not sturdy enough to rely on during the festivities. Last thing I need is a wardrobe malfunction,” she teases.

“But it would be so much fun!”

“You would say that, wouldn’t you?”

In the end, the party is a rollicking good time, full of close friends and a few family members all making merry late into the night. Jiraiya stubbornly wears his intended costume, and entertains everyone as expected. Tsunade agrees to compromise on wearing the hat from her costume, and even Orochimaru manages to have a good time.

The party ends a couple of hours before dawn, and the three hosts agree to save most of the cleanup for the next morning. Orochimaru picks up at least one bag of trash and takes it outside, slipping something into his pocket that one of their friends had left behind.When he returns, Jiraiya and Tsunade have gone to settle down in the bedroom they all share. As Orochimaru goes to join them on the bed, he leans over and withdraws the item in his pocket, lifting it overhead.

“Oh dear, it appears we’re all caught under a sprig of mistletoe. I believe certain traditions are required.” He grins mischievously.

Jiraiya purses his lips. “I thought such things were only pop culture frivolity.”

“A blessing is a blessing, and according to you, anyone caught under the mistletoe during Christmas must observe this. Are you going to break the tradition?”

“Ha! As if I have to be asked twice…” Jiraiya tugs him close within a breath, kissing him, long and sweet, leaving Orochimaru breathless when his lover releases him.

“My turn.” Tsunade kisses him happily, if not a bit hungrily, and his golden eyes are darkened with a clear bit of lust when they are through.

“I believe I can think of another,  _better_ use for those outfits, Raiya-kun.”

 

* * *

 

For the Sannin, it is a very merry Christmas, and a truly good night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos or comment if you liked it - I would love to hear from you <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [awintersrose.tumblr.com](http://awintersrose.tumblr.com)


End file.
